Coming Back
by CrystalVenus
Summary: Anzu comes back from college and might find more than she expected. YamiAnzu pairing. on a very long hiatus
1. Prologue REVISED

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me.  If you do you're not getting anything anyway. I'm broke.

Notes: I've never watched the show so I will be using a few characters as possible and the info might be wrong.  If it is plz tell me. I don't like the coupling that I thought of so I might be changing it.  All the characters are older and supposedly separated after high school.  I'll try not to make this a Mary Sue, if I ever figure out what that is… don't worry I know… probably…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flight 94 is now boarding.  All passengers please come to Gate 7."

That's my flight.  I'm finally going back to Japan after all these years.  I wonder how everybody's doing.  I haven't seen or heard from them in the longest time.  

          "What are you thinking about?"

          "Nothing really, it's just been a long time since I've seen my friends."

          "Especially Yami, right?"

That's Keiko.  She's a cousin of mine and has been going to college with me.

          "Come on, stop daydreaming.  We need to get to our flight."

          "Alright, quit yapping."

~*~~~ Ten hours later ~~~*~

I walk out the airport, with Keiko behind me, looking for any sign of my friends.  I sent them a letter telling them that I was coming back to Japan for the summer.

          "So, where are your friends?"

          "Wait, I'm looking."

All of a sudden, someone sneaks up from behind us.

          "Hey Anzu, welcome back."

          "Yuugi," I gave him a friendly hug, "Where's everybody else?"

          " Jounochi and Honda can't come cause they couldn't get out of school."

          "Oh I see. So, anything new come up?"

          "Ahem!"

I look towards the owner of the voice and see Keiko standing there tapping her foot on the floor.

          "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Keiko.  She's a cousin."

          "Hey, nice to meet you." She said smiling.

          "Nice to meet you to.  We should go. There's someone you might want to see."

Curious, I follow him.  We walk towards someone with his head down.  Suddenly he looks up.

          "Hey, nice to see you back Anzu."

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Suggestions? Should I continue? Anything? Anyway, plz R+R.  I'll even take flames.  Just be gentle cause this is my first fic and I know practically nothing about the series.

*Crystal Venus*       


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did then I wouldn't be her sitting in my little box writing this story for some unknown reason.

Notes: I changed some stuff.  Crystal is now Keiko who is Anzu's cousin.  The dialogue might also be confusing.

Symbols:

*…* = sound

"…" = talking

(…)= Me

~*~~~~~~~~~~*~

"Hey, nice to see you back Anzu."

"Oh Y-Yami, Hi."

Dammit. I come back, see him, and all I can do is stutter and say hi, hope he didn't notice.

**Keiko's POV**

Hmmm.  She still likes him.  Maybe I can set them up.  Playing matchmaker is going to be so much fun.

"Uhh, this is Keiko, she's my cousin."

"Hey, nice to meet you." (finally, I'm done with the introductions)

"Same here."

"So, what's up with you guys?"

"Well, I'm taking courses in law and Yami's taking technology."

"Really, that's great.  Keiko and I are taking arts."

"I'm planning on being an artist and Anzu a dancer."

"Oh…"

A Few Hours Later At Yuugi's Place Normal POV 

"Ok, you can unpack your stuff in the room upstairs."

They walk up the stairs to see two doors, opening the first to see a large room with two beds and closets.

"So, you still like Yami?" Keiko asked casually while unpacking her luggage.

"Ummm… yea I guess…"

"What is it about him that you like so much?"

"Everything I guess, his looks, clothes, attitude.  Can't really find anything not to like."

"So what would you do if he actually asked you out?"

"I dunno, I guess I would be happy and would love it but that's not happening so why think or talk about it?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know."

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Next"

"Next"

"Next"

"Next"

" A hundred fifty channels and yet there's still nothing good on TV…" *ding dong*

"I'll get it." 

Keiko's POV 

I walk up to the door and open it.

"Hi, is this the Mutou residence?"

"Yes."

" Okay, this is you mail for today. Have a nice day."

Bill, bill, bill, hey! Free adventure traveling at the Everglade Trail (I made this up so it does not exist) for two weeks.  Enjoy the sights and relax.  This could be perfect for my plan.  Now just to get them to agree.

"Hey guys, you got anything planned for the week?"

"No, why?"

"I found this in your mail.  We could go to Everglade Trail for two weeks and it's for free."

"Ok, I guess we could go."

"Great, let's pack up now."

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

Well? What do u think now? Should I stop? Any suggestions? Should Keiko's plans backfire? Plz R+R. I'll stop if u don't.  AND I don't like Anzu and Yami's personality might have changed a bit from the show/manga but this is fanfiction so I am allowed to do this.  ***starts to run away from the flames***

*Crystal Venus*


	3. Operation Matchmaking: Day 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and neither do you.  (Well, maybe not you but most of you…)

Notes: *yawn* an explanation for this chap…ummm…. what happens when I write at 3 in the morning…. all done in diary and flashbacks…. maybe I should change it…

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

_Dear Diary,_

_         This week hasn't been that wonderful and terrific so far, I guess.  It's actually a bit funny, although I may have a dry sense of humor.  I didn't think that matchmaking would be so hard.  I just thought that I would give them a little push and they would be dating._

~Flashback~ 

"Hi, we would like to have two adjacent cabins." Said Anzu, handing the attendant the letter we had gotten yesterday.

"The only adjacent cabins available right now are those for couples, is that fine with you ma'am?"

"Yes, that's perfectly fine." I said while smiling.  Everyone looked at me as if I had just grown five eyes. 

"Very well then, here are you keys and directions for the cabins.  You can find a map on the wall to you right.  Have a nice week."

~End of flashback~ 

_On Monday, we had finally decided who would be in which cabin, due to my complaining of course.  Anzu and Yami share a cabin now.  I had begun to think of some ways to get them together.  One of them I tried that afternoon, it really wasn't that much of a plan though since it didn't work…_

**~Flashback~**

"We'll need firewood tonight, it'll be chilly." I said.

         "Yea, maybe we should go look for some." I started to go look around for some firewood while leaving Anzu and Yami behind.  Yuugi had gone out earlier to go look for some food.  Then, I thought, why not say that I didn't find any wood?  Yami would have to hug Anzu to keep her warm and that will definitedly get them together.  I started heading back to the cabin.

         "Hey, sorry but I couldn't find any firewood.  I guess you guys will have to keep yourselves warm." YES! Score one for Keiko!

         "Oh that's ok, we don't have to.  I brought extra blankets and I just found them now." NO! No score for Keiko…

         **~End of flashback~**

_So what? They didn't get together yet.  It's not hopeless  I still had other plans…_

**~Flashback~**

"Ack!"  Where did that branch come from.  Some people can die from tripping over it if no one was there to prevent them from hitting the floor.  Hey look, there's Yami behind me.  It would be so kawaii if he was holding her in his arms.  If I hide somewhere, would Anzu come look for me? Yea she probably would.  Now to call for her. "Hey, Anzu! Can I get some help here?"

         "Yea sure.  Where are you?"

         "Over here!"  Now to hide.  This bush right here should do.

         "Hey I don't see you –Ack!"  hehe this branch really does trip people.

         -Author's POV-

         " –Ack!" Anzu tripped over the same branh that Keiko did but instead of falling into the floor, she fell into something soft.  As Anzu looked up she flushed a bright red.  Her savior was Yami, who had been standing to the side until now.

         "Are you alright?"  There was a hint of worry in Yami's eyes as he searched hers for any signs of pain.

         "N-no, I'm alright."  Yami helped Anzu up as she brushed herself off.  Somewhere to the side of this scene was Keiko who was watching intently for any signs of romance.  She growled to herself when they both left without as much as a small kiss on the cheek.

         -Keiko's POV-

         I can't believe they didn't even kiss.  This is not fair.  I do all this hard work just to get them together and I don't even get a kiss!

         **~End of flashback~**

Oh wellz. You can't expect everything to happen according to p lan.  I guess I'll have to try harder next time.  Anywayz, I gotta sleep now.  I'll write some more tommorrow.

~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~

Well? Wat u ppl think now? U guyz still like it? Did I screw it up already? TELL ME!! Pweez ^.^

~*Crystal Venus*~


	4. Snow : Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story except Keiko. SHE ISH MINE!!! ALL MINE!!!! MHUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Ok... I really didn't know how to write this chapter, which is why it took so very long.......the whole story so far has gone thru anzu's and keiko's POV so I decided to do something in Yami's POV or anything mainly focused on him........only problem...i had no idea what to make him think or do.......so.....if he sounds kinda girly or too OOC.....uh..me vewy sowy

_Italics_ = character's thoughts

( … ) = me

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A hearty fire glowed lively in the fireplace as Yami gazed beyond it, contemplating his current situation.  He was stuck inside a couples cabin on a trail in god knows where with a female sleeping in the bedroom.  Fortunatedly, the very female had remembered to bring along extra blankets otherwise he would be sleeping on that same bed, which, most likely, was not something he would be able to do without losing control of his feelings.  Who could blame him though? He was, afterall, a living male, one that was also composed of hormones.  However, he knew that it wasn't just the hormones, there was also that tingly sensation he felt whenever she was within his sight.

A slight sigh escaped the youth's lips as he looked up from the fire and stared outside the window.  The wind had slowly picked up from the afternoon and was currently whipping the trees around as if they were only blades of grass.  A dark blanket glittered with countless amount of glowing orbs had rested in the sky.  The temperature had dropped and he was feeling the cold now.  Shivering, he lowered himself onto the makeshift matress on the sofa.  Courteously, he had offered to sleep in the living room while Anzu, to her comfort,  could sleep on the bed.  Shutting his eyes, Yami grumbled phrases sounding something like 'thinking hurts' and 'need sleep'.

**\\Next Morning//**

Yami opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of trees covered in white.  _Hm, so it snowed last night.  The temperature must have dropped down even lower. Hope it doesn't snow even more, or we might have some trouble getting home or, better yet, out of this cabin._ As if the gods heard and wished to defy that statement, a small lone flake of white fluff slowly descended from the sky before settling in the layer of snow on the ground.  Soon it was joined by many of its friends as they too plummeted from the sky. 

Judging from the peacefulness and lack of sound coming from the cabin, Yami figured out that Anzu was not up yet.  Getting up, he swiftly folded the used covers and decided to freshen up before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Later on\\** The aroma of sweet syrup and fluffy pancakes floated into the bedroom.  Its scent slowly roused Anzu from her blissful sleep.  Opening her eyes to the light of the morning, She sniffed the air and elected to rise from the bed and follow the smell.

Yami looked up from the frying pan as he heard light footsteps coming his way.  He recognized the figure of his roommate.  With her disheveled hair, wearing very long pants and a large shirt with extremely long sleeves, Yami couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the cute picture she made.

Hearing his chuckle, Anzu lifted her head. "What?"

"Shouldn't you dress before eating?" Yami replied looking over his shoulder.  Staring down at her current atire she walked off mumbling.

**Breakfast\\** Anzu and Yami were quietly munching on their pancakes, sitting in a comfortable silence, when suddenly a loud yell broke through the air.

"AAAAANNNNNZZZZZUUUUU!!!!!"

Quickly, they slipped into their coats and boots and stumbled out the door thinking that Keiko was in some sort of trouble.  What they saw, however, was another story.  Keiko was prancing around in the snow, kicking up some of the white fluff in the process.  Yuugi was standing off to the side in front of the door to his cabin with a rather large sweatdrop threatening to roll of his head.  Apparently, he had also run out, expecting someone to be tied up, when he head Keiko yell.

"Weeeeee!!! Look at all the snow. We never had this much of it in America," Keiko squealed (…for lack of better words…)in delight.  Picking up a handfull of snow, quickly rolled it into a ball and threw it in Anzu's direction.  Somehow, the snowball missed its target and slammed into Yami's face.

Anzu tried.  She tried very hard not to look into his face.  She tried extremely hard not to notice his very surprised expression.  She tried even harder not to laugh at the current situation.  But she could not help herself and very soon, her giggle had turned into an all out laugh attack.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?"  Wiping off the snow from his face, Yami swiftly scooped up some snow with his hand and hurled it at Anzu.  Anzu, anticipating this attack ducked and the momentum of the ball of snow allowed it to fly all the way over to the next cabin to land on Yuugi.  He blinked and picked a ball of snow and threw it, starting an all out snow war.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

sry…this is all I could come up with rite now…I'll put the rest up at the end of this week when I finally get all my projects done. R+R! ish good 4 de soul!

~~CrystalVenus~~


End file.
